


Reset and Repeat

by hikari100



Series: Light vs. Darkness [2]
Category: Beyblade, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, South Park
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe - Dark, Amnesia, Anal, Animal Themes, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Bad Ending, Begging, Biting, Body Modification, Bondage, Brainwashing, Branding, Childishness, Claiming, Clothes Fetishization, Cock Bondage, Collars, Conditioning, Cuddling, Dark Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Dark Keyblades and Worlds, Dating, Death, Depression, Do-Over, Double Penetration, Drugs, Emotional Themes, Endearments, F/M, Feminine Terms for Males, Forced Feminization, Frottage, Gags, Gender Themes, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, Identity Issues, Immobilization, Jewelry, Language, M/M, Magic, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Control, New Summons, Original Character(s), Pampering, Plants, Possession, Rimming, Seduction, Sensory Overload, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sleep Themes, Species Change, Submissive, Swallowing, Tentacles, Vines, Wet Dream, Yaoi, coming, crossovers, falling, fantasies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari100/pseuds/hikari100
Summary: Rei finally got his memories back, well - most of them, anyway; and just in time, too. The world of Beyblade is swallowed by the darkness, scattering the teams among the multi-universe. Wait a minute, why is everything repeating itself? What's going on here?!*ON HOLD





	1. To Fall Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes with a price, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opening Song: "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru

"R-Riku...?"

His head throbbing like mad, Sora looked up, only to wince as his vision blurred from the searing light of the stadium. Oh, that had been a mistake, Sora hadn't expected his eyes to be so sensitive after getting his memories back. But man, did it feel like Cerberus was going on a rampage in the middle of a lightning storm; the headache was literally that bad.

Having heard the soft murmur, Selphie's hands lowered as her arms shook; green eyes wide with mesmerizing awe. The brunette couldn't believe what she had just heard. Before this very moment, Sora had yet to address Riku in such a familiar way. But now...his voice. His voice, while soft and reflecting a great deal of pain, Sora's voice was firm and rather assured of himself.

Was it possible...?

"S-Sora?" She stammered, her heart racing with elation. Riku felt his heart pound as both Tidus and Wakka looked on with anxious eyes. A soft, pained groan left Sora's lips, clutching at his head as a new sensation rose up; nausea. The young brunette could practically taste the acid, his stomach lurching. "Rei!" Tyson had panicked when their oldest member collapsed without warning. Vaguely recalling what the islanders had said about Rei's health, the bluenette was terrified that maybe, just maybe, Rei's heart had given out. Alarmed by this possible outcome, the Bladebreakers hurried across the arena; reaching the downed boy.

"Rei," Tyson's voice was loud and frantic, blue eyes scanning the teen over with careful precision. "What happened?" Sora winced, as his ears rang painfully. "Not so loud, Tyson," He whined, his eyes partially squeezed shut. Breathing slowly, Sora slowly got to his feet; cheeks an odd shade of green, albeit swaying as he did so. Ooh, why wasn't the nausea leaving...?

However, as Sora stood up, his legs shook without warning. And before anyone could react, his legs gave way. Almost immediately, he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around, bringing him flushed against a muscular chest; just moments before he could hit the ground. Sora's cheeks went from a greenish tinge, to a rosy red, breathing in a scent of strawberries and chocolate; embarrassed that it was Riku who caught him. Embarrassed, Sora weakly pushed himself away; his cheeks still a noticeable shade of red. Although, only Selphie saw the slight frown that Riku had; as well as the hurt look to his green eyes. Oh, did those two even realize their feelings for one another?

Selphie tapped her chin in thought, green eyes looking from the pink faced Sora to the confused and somewhat hurt looking Riku; before her eyes brighten and she giggled. It took Tidus only a moment longer before he realized what was happening, and was cackling with glee. Wakka, on the other hand, was grinning like a loon; knowing what was going through their minds.

"It's not that funny," Sora grumbled sourly, huffing as he pouted. "Come on, Sora," Tidus said lightly with a cheerful grin. There was a playful tone to his voice, showing another side to the Bladebreaker's. "You have to admit, for us it _was_ pretty funny," Tidus teased as Sora glared at him; his eyes bright, but there, too, was a hint of amusement there. However, both the Bladebreakers and the White Tigers were a bit uneasy by the abrupt change. Seeing those bright, bright blue eyes staring out from Rei's face; this shade of blue shouldn't even have the possibility of existing. Eyes that were bluer than the skies and ocean put together. 

From the corner of his eye, Kenny suddenly winced; noting the growing agitation with the audience. And well, he couldn't blame them. Everyone here came to see the show of a lifetime; the World Championship of Beyblade. "We, uh, might want to get the Championship moving," He said with a weak voice. 

Uh-oh...

_...heh...heh..._

Sora froze, all sense of playfulness gone; his blue eyes darkening slightly as his pupils slowly thinned into reptilian slits. His lips curled back slightly, revealing longer than normal canines; a low growl escaping as he tensed. Sora's nose crinkled slightly, picking up on the strong, acidic smokiness of darkness that now raced across the acrid air; the stench telling him everything that was about to happen. However, high up in the audience, right where the White Tigers were sitting and watching with anxiousness; something wasn't quite right with the team. Something unnatural was tugging at their mind, hidden instincts were growing more and more agitated with each passing minute. Their inner selves, to say the least, were on the verge of taking over; teetering on the edge of sanity and feral.

_...This world...has been connected..._

Frowning deeply, Sora's left hand twitched as a purplish-black mist flickered ominously. To the sheer disbelief of the audience, the mist took on the form of a gleaming sword. The sword's hilt itself was a pure silver skull, a pale gray handle, but a long and deadly spiked, pure onyx blade. Hell, the sword was as big as he was! Could he even use the damn thing?

_You know what is to come...don't you Sora?_

Sora looked up to the ceiling; seemingly oblivious to the rapidly dimming lights, as the ominous sounds of a terrible storm brewed outside. Gripping his own sword, Tidus was tense as his eyes scanned the arena floor for trouble; but saw not a thing, save for the confusion of the opposite team. 

"Is it just me," Tidus said uneasily as a soft, dark laugh echoed about the heavy atmosphere. "Or is there someone talking to us...?" The blond rubbed at his bare arm, shivering as the temperature continued to drop. "It's not just you," Selphie muttered, gripping her whip tightly as she looked around with great unease.

**BOOM**

Several people screeched as lightning struck the stadium; plunging the entire building into darkness. Only the staff knew that it would take several long, painful minutes for the backup generators would activate. Hopefully, the audience would have the sense to remain in their seats; it wouldn't do anyone any good if someone got hurt.

_Do try to survive little one._  
_We wouldn't want our little game to end now, do we...?_

Adjusting his stance a bit, Sora was surprised when Riku stood behind him; the older boy's green eyes meeting his. "Can you even use that thing?" Riku teased, momentarily wondering if Sora was trying to compensate for something; but decided against it. Sora smirked, his eyes lighting up just enough for Riku to see. "You're about to find out," He teased. Riku grinned back, his Keyblade flickring to life; barely visible in his left hand. 

Here we go again...


	2. Traverse or Reverse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The World-Championships is abruptly cut off as the Shadows come to life; threatening to rip the very world apart. With Darkside's presence, Sora's own mana is taking a life of its own. And well, things get a bit confusing in the end.
> 
> Also, Max is the one to realize just what, or more like _who_ , the Shadows really are.

Here we go again...

Without warning, silence fell upon the stadium as hundreds of glowing yellow eyes, peered out from within the shadows; focusing hungrily on the now terrified audience. Sora cursed softly with wide eyes, realizing that maybe, just maybe, there may be a bit more Shadow Heartless than what he was used too. And the chances of there being more, was becoming more possible with each passing moment.

A chill went down Sora's spine.

From what he could remember, the Shadows were not always alone. Then who was with this many Shadow Heartless? A possible boss or possibly something or some _one_ else? It was then at this precise moment, that the backup generators finally turned out; flooding the stadium in a warm, golden glow. At the same time, the Shadow Heartless vanished from sight and senses.

The only ones who were not surprised by this, were, of course, Sora and Riku. The disappearance of so many unnatural eyes, had sent a wave of alarm through the staff. The audience, however, believed that perhaps, they were seeing things due to the stress of recent events. Sora, bit his lip, a faint memory flickering in his mind as he looked around with a nervous gaze. 

_What will you do?_

The lights flickered again, and the temperatures began to drop. The air seemed to grow thick and heavy, as if someone had dampened their senses. An eerie fog snaked along the ground, the shadowy corners appearing more lively than ever. This...this wasn't normal. Something was terribly wrong, a chill fell upon the audience.

"Sora," Riku's soft voice caught the boy's attention, his blue eyes dim with fear and unease. "What is it?" The silver haired teen questioned, his words gentle and kind. "What's wrong?" Sora swallowed thickly, his eyes darting about in a nervous manner. "This..." He whispered, feeling his heart pound like crazy. "This is so much like the dream..." Sora looked down at his shoes with a slight frown. "The same one before the island..."

Huh...?  
...oh.

Realization dawned on Riku, who grimaced as his eyes dimmed a bit. It may have been a couple of years for him, and a lot has happened during that time, but oh man; did he remember the days leading up the island's banishment. How, while building the raft, Sora would fall sleep in the most random of places; usually near the shoreline. He always seemed pale and nervous after each nap; leaving Riku to fret over his health. Although, Riku thought he remembered something that Sora mentioned to Kairi once.

Something about a dark place...

The trio were curious about their conversation, but wisely kept their curiosity to themselves. But as the temperatures continued to drop, the foggy mist thickened as it quickly swept across the arena floor; threatening to trap them in the eerie fog. "Riku," Selphie said slowly as she turned wide eyes to the silver-haired teen. "What is going on here?" She stressed her words, pleading with him.

"You're about to find out," Riku said grimly, tightening his hold over his Keyblade; green eyes slitting as his muscles tightened in agitation. If Sora was right about his suspicions, then this world's banishment was growing higher and higher as time passed. Once again, the lights flickered ominously.

_The closer to the light you are, the stronger your shadow becomes..._

Tyson looked up to the ceiling, shielding his eyes as he did so. While it was confusing (not to mention disturbing) to hear the whispering voice; the words befuddled the bluenette. "What the heck does that mean?" He grumbled sourly, having hated riddles of all kinds. Kenny frowned deeply, looking down as his mind raced over possible solutions.

Hold on a minute -

Max, who had been looking around with weary eyes, suddenly realized that something about his surroundings was off by quite a bit. It wasn't until his gaze met the floor, that he finally realized what was so wrong about everything. "You guys," Max sounded uneasy as his teammates looked over in concern. "What is it, Maxie?" Tyson asked, tilting his head curiously. "Where exactly did everyone's shadows go...?" The blond's shaky voice snapped everyone who was around him to attention, and one-by-one, everyone looked to the floor; and were stunned silent by what they saw. Or in this case, what they _didn't_ see.

Despite the brightly shining lights from above, not a single shadow could be seen. Not one shadow was sited, all but one, that is. To everyone's disbelief, there was one shadow that remained among the arena; Sora's. Sora seemed to turn very pale, and slowly turned around; his now wide, pale blue eyes zeroing in on his shadow. To the shock of all, Rei's shadow was literally moving on its own. His shadow arched as it came to life, glowing eyes meeting Rei's uneasy blue orbs. The teen was backing away slowly as his shadow began to shift, steadily growing bigger and bulkier as it approached Rei. Standing before the horrified audience, was a very tall, demonic shadowy being, glaring down with glowing yellow eyes. There was but one thing, that shone in that hollow gaze.

An insensational hunger.

"Zhège bù hǎo," Sora muttered in Chinese.

From his viewpoint, Tyson felt his heart stop the moment Rei's shadow came to life; something that should be impossible, by the way. A chill went down the spines of many, watching as the humanoid shadow mutated into a monstrous beast. Those eerie eyes focused on Rei, who looked a bit pale, his hold over his sword shaky at best. It was like the poor guy was in shock, and Tyson's fear melted into anger.

"We have to do something," Tyson said angrily, his voice dropping into a low growl. His hands shook as they clenched into fists, Max placing a gentle hand on his shoulder; as if to soothe his agitation. He was lucky to have a friend like the kind blond, wasn't he? "Tyson," The blond's voice was soft and kind. "I know you're angry, so am I," Max's voice dropped to a hiss; his fingers digging somewhat painfully into the bluenette's shoulder. "But, none of us have powers," He reminded the angry boy. "We'll just get in their way," Max finished with a warning tone.

But -

"I can't just sit here and watch Rei get hurt again!" Tyson snapped back, before turning away with a huff. He turned his head away, not once noticing the flinch of his teammates. Honestly, Tyson had a point. Ever since their team came together, these shadows would constantly target the older, frailer teen; and his previous possession...?

Could Rei even survive _this_?

...huh?

As if sensing something, Sora looked down at his sword, watching as the blade hummed loudly; before glowing softly as it _morphed_. Somehow, he wasn't surprised as the sword became the infamous Kingdom Keyblade. Well, not only did his memory come back, but it appeared that he had access to the Keyblade once more.

Interesting.

To the Beyblader's, the large black sword suddenly took on a new shape. It had gone from a gleaming, nearly demonic looking sword into a large, gold handled, key-shaped sword. A silver chain dangled from the handle, bearing an odd symbol that looked eerily familiar to many. But, that was an impossible thing...

...wasn't it?

Sora and Riku both jumped back, just as Darkside slammed a massive fist into the floor, just where they had been standing only moments before. This force sent out a shockwave, knocking the Bladebreakers and the Demolition Boys to the ground; and a large pool of dark, purplish black liquid spread across the ground. Selphie was stunned to see several Shadows rise up, the pool of darkness dispersing.

"Please tell me that you can still use your magic," Riku groused as he sliced through a Shadow, which had been in the process of attacking him. Sora cocked his head, but grinned toothily as he flicked his free wrist; before golden lightning rained down. Riku snorted as the cluster of Shadows dispersed, shiny crystallized hearts floating into the air. "Show off," He mumbled, but he was smiling. The islanders exchanged exasperated looks. "Are you two _actually_ joking with that thing, standing over there?!" Selphie yelled, calling over her shoulder as she turned annoyed green eyes on them. Sora and Riku exchanged looks, then back to her with twinkling eyes and goofy grins.

"Yep."

Selphie's eyebrow twitched madly as she threw her hands up in defeat; much to her friends amusement. Those two, oh, what was she going to do with them?!

As if realizing something, Sora's eyes flashed as a diamond-like shield suddenly flared to life; rising up to form around both Sora and Riku. Unfortunately, for Sora, that is, if he tried to extend the shield over the audience; the amount of mana it would cost, would knock him out for days. And as of right now, that was **not** an option.

Looking highly annoyed, Darkside reared back, glowing eyes narrowing dangerously; its tentacles lashing about angrily. Sora tensed, shifting slightly as he gripped his Keyblade eyes; eyes narrowing as he eyed the large Heartless with weariness. Following his gaze, Riku's eyes narrowed as he saw why. As the massive Heartless reared back, icy blue lightning cackled ominously overhead, before dark purple balls of sheer energy, started to float down. 

Hells bells.

"Don't let those touch you!" Sora warned as the shield barely held up, much to his unease. thanks to his fractured memories, Sora's magic was fluctuating. How curious, ran through the minds of many. Why on earth would Reiki Kon warn people about those energy balls? Unless...quite a few turned white at the implications of such ominous words.

The staff members who were out on the floor and scattered about the halls, began radioing the remaining staff. It was high time to evacuate the civilians, as it was becoming far too dangerous for anyone to remain. The staff of the BBA needed to get everyone out, all without alerting those shadowy monsters. 

Problem was, _how_?

"Know its weak spot?" Riku whispered, sliding up to Sora. The brunette shivered, feeling Riku's hot breath on his neck, his chest feeling a bit funny. Forcing this back, Sora did his best to focus on the agitated Heartless. "Yeah," He murmured. "Aim for the head and hands," Sora hissed back, his mana seething under his skin; the wilder magicks just begging to be used. This was...new, to say the least.

**/"You know the answer to that one."/**  
**/"...don't you, Sora?"/**

**_...you again...?_ **

Inwardly grimacing as he heard the fading whispers of Vanitas, Sora frowned deeply, before gaping as his clothes suddenly reacted. The deep red within his uniform suddenly turned a soft blue as pure bluish-white lightning cackled around him. Riku took a step back in shock, his green eyes wide. Sora abruptly pointed his Keyblade at Darkside, and with the tip pulsing in rhythm with his own heartbeat; brought the Keyblade down in a strange formation. The Keyblade left a trial of pale blue light, drawing a line as it went straight up and just at an angle. What happened next, well, no one would admit that they saw this happening.

Darkside's screeches were suddenly cut off by a gurgling gasp as it was engulfed by a huge ball of water. At the same time, the Keyblade's light went from a pale blue to an eerie shade of purple as Sora traced what looked like a lightning bolt; shimmering purple light fluttered about. Then, without warning, the ball of water was suddenly sparked by a single bolt of icy blue lightning.

**CRACK**

Without warning, the ground gave a dangerous lurch; which sent the audience further into a panic. Sora shook his head, the fuzziness that had been brewing, slowly settled as his mana seemed to fall dormant once more. He looked up, rubbing at his aching temple, before jumping back as his Keyblade dispersed. Darkside had slammed a fist down, right where he had been standing moments before.

Another loud, sickening crack.

Bryan Kuzetsov looked up wearily, his pale eyes widening slightly. "What the hell is going on?" Ian hissed, red eyes narrowing as the lights continued to flicker; casting a warning aura over the audience. The lights flickered once, twice, then died completely; plunging the arena into near darkness. "Look up," Bryan instructed, his once cold voice reflected only a hint of his unease. Confused, his teammates looked up, and the only sign of their shock, was the slight widening of their eyes.

Oh hell.

The ceiling was literally being ripped apart before the horrified audience's very eyes. Large stone shards were floating uselessly in the air, the temperatures continued to drop at an alarming rate, as the ominous storm was revealed overhead. Hold on a tick, this was no ordinary storm. To the disbelief of all, there was a massive ball of sickly, dark purplish-black energy that had formed directly over the stadium. Blood red and icy blue lightning cackling overhead as a tremendous wind picked up.

What the - ?

**_Why can't I move?!_ **

Sora felt his heart stutter as he realized with sickening horror, that as he landed; he could no longer move. An eerie iciness started to trickle down his spine, flooding his limbs with the painful sensation of locking in place. Oh, Sora felt his stomach lurch as nausea curled around him; realizing that he was well and truly screwed.

"Sora!" Selphie cried.

Hearing the distress in Selphie's voice, both the White Tigers and Bladebreakers were on high alert; with the White Tigers struggling to break through the crowd, desperate to reach their friend in time. The Bladebreakers, however, saw what was happening, and were certainly alarmed. There, pooling underneath Rei's seemingly paralyzed form, was a growing puddle of a purplish-black liquid. Dark tendrils were slowly rising up, and latching onto Rei's wrists; threatening to drag him down into eternal darkness. Why was Rei just standing there?! Why wasn't he moving?!

Shit!

"Rei!" Tyson yelled, his eyes wide as he finally broke out into a run; desperate to reach Rei in time. Rather pale themselves, Max and Kai ran after him, hoping to reach Rei in time. Riku's own Keyblade vanished in his state of shock, horrified as Sora began to sink into the darkness. No, if Sora was pulled in, somewhere deep in his heart, Riku knew that he would never get the frail boy back.

Eyes narrowing, Riku lunged forward, and was able to grab Sora's right arm in time; the shadowy tendril burning away. Sora whimpered as a sharp pain shot through the limb, and he locked eyes with Riku; his blue eyes dim and glassy with unshed tears. His body was not used to the sheer power that was the darkness; and he felt oh so cold now. "H-Hurts," He wheezed, shivering as his lips slowly began to turn blue from the massive drop in temperature. Sora felt his heart beginning to slow down, his lungs growing oddly heavy; and a deep ache was settling in his bones. Even his vision was blurring, thoughts slowly sinking into a shadowy abyss of their own.

"Don't you dare give up on me, Sora," Riku whispered, struggling to keep the frail boy above the darkness. He was concerned as Sora was growing paler and colder by the moment, a thin layer of frost slowly forming on his silky brown locks. Riku's concerns were confirmed when Sora gave a low, wet cough; a dark, purplish liquid staining his teeth.

**BOOM**

Several screams rose up as a red bolt of lightning struck the metal structure of the building; sending powerful, dark energy through the audience. The Beyblader's stared in horror, as quite a few members were suddenly surrounded by blood red energy as crystallized hearts flew into the air; and those very audience members were replaced by those freaking Shadows.

"Those Shadows..." Max murmured, realization dawning on him. "...were _people_?!" He screeched. Riku stopped as a pair of strong arms grab him by the waist; and managed to look over his shoulder, expecting to see either Wakka or Tidus, but nope. Instead, he met the blazing dark blue eyes of Tyson Granger.

"Don't let go!" Tyson growled, straining as he kept a a firm grip on the older boy; determined to help his teammate out. Tyson was not about to lose a friend, he didn't give up when Kai fell under the thrall of Dark Dranzer, so no way in hell he was about to let Rei fall into the darkness!

**/"Well now, looks like you're getting a second chance."/**  
**/"...don't waste it this time."/**

What - ?

There was one loud, final crack as the building finally gave way. Struggling to keep his hold over Sora, Riku looked up into Darkside's poisonous yellow eyes, and saw nothing but hunger. Hunger and...something else. Something that he couldn't quite identify.

Round Two...

.-.-.-.

**Time Unknown**

_"...wake up..."_

Sora groaned softly, drifting somewhere between dreams and reality. His head throbbed like mad, like a storm was brewing from within his soul, and his body ached in places that he didn't even think was possible. As he slowly came to consciousness, he could feel that someone was gently shaking his shoulders; pleading softly for him to awaken.

_"...wake up...Rei..."_

**_/"Please wake up, cub..."/_ **

...huh?

Sora's eyes fluttered, before slowly opening. To his eternal confusion, he found himself staring into the worried blue orbs of Max. "Max...?" Sora rasped, before giving a low, wet cough; his throat burning as his vision blurred. Max gently helped Sora to his feet, the brunette nearly collapsing under his weakened legs.

"Where...?" Sora shook his head, as if to clear away the fuzziness. "I-I don't know," The blond murmured, looking around the alley with unease. The two were in an unknown alleyway; surrounded by piles of boxes and barrels. "I woke up a little while ago," He admitted, wrapping his arms around himself. "I just know that, wherever we are," Sora frowned slightly, his eyes slowly taking in the sights.

"It's not the stadium."

Hm, true.

Sora's eyes scanned the alley carefully, before zeroing in on the single golden star on some of the boxes. His frown deepen slightly. Just because something looked familiar, didn't mean that it actually was.

"Come on," Max urged softly, taking Sora's hand in his. "We need to see where we're at." Sora nodded, wincing as his head protested at the movement. Unfortunately, due to the fact that they had been rushing to reach the arena in time; Sora had left behind all of his medicine at the hotel. And that was not a good thing, an uneasy feeling nagged at him. That in a roundabout way, he was going to regret it.

The two slowly made their way out from the alleyway, and as they rounded the corner; Sora found himself staring up at the twinkling diamond skies of a late evening. His eyes widen in disbelief as a single star blinked out of existence. Wait, did he really...did he really just see a world vanish...?

**_It can't be..._ **


	3. Déjà vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max doesn't take too well to the news of his home being gone and takes off. And Sora winds up making some new friends of his own.

**_It can't be..._ **

Sora was left reeling in shock, his blue eyes wide; as if unable to comprehend where he was. The two emerged from the alley, from between two buildings and found themselves overlooking a rather warm and cozy plaza. There were grand walls all around, as if to keep something out; or perhaps, someone _in_?

The lower plaza held a pair of antique style street lamps, a cafe which was a lit with little candles; all giving off a warm glow. A woman with an impressive bust, was leaning against a wall of the cafe, her eyes calmly scanning the area. A brunette boy was standing under a street lamp and there was even a little Moogle pacing back and forth. 

It shouldn't be possible, but it was.  
Traverse Town.

"Where are we?" Max wondered, looking about everything with wide, mesmerizing eyes. The building to their right was giving off a warm glow; indicating that whatever it was, someone was inside. Sora was quiet, almost hesitant, really. 

How was he to explain this?

"Max..." Hearing the soft, hesitant voice, the blond turned inquiring eyes on Rei. "There's something you need to know." Sora swallowed thickly, closing his eyes as if in great pain. "Your world..." Max stopped, his heart pounding as queasiness curled in his belly. "...your world doesn't exist anymore..."

WHAT?!

The blond took a step back, blue eyes wide as he appeared to be quite pale. "W-what...?" His voice stammered a bit, breaking into a crack. "Max," Sora's voice grew a bit stronger. "Your world was just swallowed by the darkness," The brunette's voice was soft, but firm. "You're lying," Max said weakly. "Our friends and family..."

Sora shook his head.

"...no longer exist."

"LIAR!" Max screamed, his eyes squeezed shut in his panic, fists clenched tightly. He snapped back as he saw Rei's gloved hand reaching for him, sending pure fear coursing through the blond. "Get away from me!" Max cried, slapping his hand back. In the haze of fear, Max was desperate to get away, even if only for a moment; instincts going into overdrive as he unconsciously registered Rei as an enemy, and he just wanted the other boy **gone**.

"Max!" Sora cried, stunned and a bit hurt as Max slapped him back. In his desperation to get away, the blond shoved Sora back; and had been rather rough, before he was running away. Sora grunted, hitting the ground in a painful manner; his back landing in such a way that he was sure to bruise later. Despite this sudden event, Sora could not - would not - blame Max.

After all, hadn't he felt the same all those years ago?

"Hey, you okay?"

...eh?

.-.-.-.

Sixteen-year-old Stanley Marsh sighed, looking down at his drink with dim eyes. Three months...three months since his world had fallen; swallowed by a force that he would later learn was the Heartless. So much had happened in his life, things that you could only dream of; which was why he wasn't all that surprised by other worlds.

South Park, his hometown, was always the center for the weird and unusual. And boy, Stan gave a bitter smile, was South Park weird; but hey, it was home. As if sensing his thoughts, a small hand had taken his right hand into theirs; rubbing soothing circles. A soft smile graced Stan's lips as he met the soft silver-blue orbs of his companion and dear friend; Kenneth McCormick. It was strange. In all of his years, Stan had never seen Kenny without his traditional hood, and he was secretly glad that Kenny had ditched the style. The other boy was actually quite beautiful in his opinion. Oh, if only their friends were here...

"LIAR!"

Kenny snapped to attention, the angry voice echoing as it brought back some rather unpleasant memories. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sarah; the lovely lady who acted as a guardian for the younger generation, had tensed and no wonder. As Kenny turned his head, he was startled to find two boys had stumbled out from that filthy alley that stood behind the triplets shop; though, it wasn't looking too good for them. Though, he couldn't make out their features, Kenny could tell that the brunette was definitely older, and seemed rather resigned to their fate. But, it was the younger one who was panicking; seemingly in denial. 

"Check that out," Kenny said softly, gesturing to the duo with a slight cock of the head. Curious, Stan followed his gaze and grimaced at the sight. The younger one didn't appear to be happy with their older companion, and finally broke down. "Get away from me!" Oh, they were a male, and very young; judging by the boyish tone.

Oh dear.

Both Stan and Kenny winced as one, when the smaller boy shoved the older one back; sending the brunette tumbling to the decidedly hard ground, running away. Unfortunately, as he ran by, his blond hair visible; raced around the corner of Cid's Shop, the sounds of a rather heavy door slamming shut, was a sign of some serious trouble.

Hopefully, there wouldn't be any Heartless around. The two would check that out later, but for now, the now downed brunette needed their attention. Exchanging looks, the two got up and headed over to help the brunette. When they got there, they were surprised by the sight of the seemingly androgynous teen.

They were roughly the same age as Stan and Kenny, appearing to be in their mid-late teens. Silky chocolate brown locks was tied back into a simple ponytail, bound by a simple white cloth; almost like a tail. Soft creamy skin accented their soft features, impossibly blue eyes staring out from such a youthful face. Although, their eyes bore the barest of slits.

Wow.

"Hey, you okay?"

.-.-.-.

Sora grimaced as he slowly sat up, and sure enough, his spine protested from the sudden movement. He had failed to hear the footsteps approaching him, though, he did hear someone addressing him. Confused, Sora looked up only to see two boys that he had never seen before; both peering down at him in concern. 

The first boy, the one who had addressed him, looked to be about his age. Raven-black hair fell around his face, which held a slight sharpness to them, somewhat pale skin (as if he had rarely been in the sun) and warm doe brown eyes. He wore a gray shirt with a black tee over it, dark jeans, scruffy brown boots and gray-trimmed black gloves. Despite his thin frame, he looked to be quite strong; having the air of what felt like a protector, around him. The other boy, well, there was no way that he was human; he was far too beautiful for anything else. Thick, sun-kissed golden curls fell around a sweet face, soft features with creamy honeyed skin, and wide, mesmerizing silver-blue eyes. He wore a silver turtleneck, a short sleeved black vest trimmed in ice blue, jeans and black combat boots. There, shining among the black velvet of his choker, was a blood ruby.

Sora was thankful as the ravenette helped him to his feet, confirming his suspicions of the other's strength. "Y-Yeah," Sora muttered, wincing as his body protested from the movement. Honestly, he was surprised that he was even conscious at this time. Getting his memories back, expanding more mana than usual, followed by the destruction of a world?

It was a bloody miracle, alright.

Sora felt his face grow warm as the blond looked him over, metallic eyes bright. "What's your name?" The ravenette shot his friend a bemused look, a soft smile gracing his lips. "Really now Kenny?" He sounded amused by his friend's antics as Kenny grinned back. "What can I say, Stan?" The blond said lightly, looking Sora over with an appreciative gaze. "Guess I have an eye for beauty." Sora flushed deeply, hastily taking his hand back; scratching a cheek in embarrassment. What the hell was wrong with him? He was never this shy before, not even as a child; well, from what he could remember, anyway. "S-Sora," The brunette mumbled. 

"My name is Sora."

Stan raised an eyebrow, but there was a hint of amusement in his brown eyes. This was probably the first time he had seen Kenny flirt with someone before; as Kenny was a pretty quiet guy. He wasn't sure how he felt about this, a faint feeling of something nagged at his mind. Though, Sora had a cute blush; but wait, was Sora male or female? It was hard for Stan to tell, as Sora looked quite beautiful.

As if sensing his thoughts, Sora shot Stan a dirty look, blue eyes narrowing slightly. "I'm male," He said flatly, earning a choked cough in return as Kenny cackled at his friend's plight. Oh, he could tell that Sora was male from the start, and seeing Stan's reaction was pretty funny to him. Still snickering, Kenny turned to the brunette with a slight smile and a tilt of the head. "That's a nice name." Kenny hid a smile as Sora turned pink, looking away as if embarrassed by something. "Does it mean anything?" Sora lowered his head, but he seemed pleased by something. "Yeah, depending on how it's written, it means sky or heaven."

Sky or Heaven, huh?

Kenny hummed, his eyes bright as he gave Sora a gentle smile. "It suits ya!" He chirped as Sora blushed again, looking away. Oh, where did this shyness come from? He was never this shy before, not even as an amnesic was he this shy. However, as he looked back at the duo, he couldn't help but think; how familiar they felt to him. Curious, how long had they been here? He even voiced his curiosity out loud for the bickering friends.

"Three months."

Three...months?

Sora inwardly frowned as he thought back. Three months ago...that would have been around the time between the Asian and American Tournaments. Wait, hadn't he slipped during the tour of the American BBA faculty and ran into _them_? Was it possibly a connection?

Oh, right. 

That didn't matter.

Sora had to get Max back before the blond got hurt. "I have to go get Max," He muttered, shaking his head. Stan and Kenny were alarmed when Sora made a move as if to head to the Second District. Strange, how did he know the door was behind Cid's Shop? "Woah, woah!" Stan called, alarmed as he grabbed Sora's wrist; thus, preventing him from moving. "Where do you think you're going?" Sora frowned, turning icy blue eyes on him. "I have to help Max," Sora stressed his words, desperate to reach Max before it was too late. Kenny, on the other hand, was inspecting Sora carefully, before sighing.

"Can you even handle those Heartless?" He sounded skeptic, and could you blame him? Those Heartless were bad news, and Kenny thought he had seen it all before. Sora tugged his hand back, raising an eyebrow as he snorted over the blond's words. "I've been dealing with the Heartless for years," He grumbled, sourly. 

"I think I know what I'm doing."

Getting an idea, Sora looked at the duo with curiosity. Tilting his head slightly, brows furrowed a bit, Sora activated SCAN; the black visor immediately formed over his eyes. And what the SCAN was picking up, Sora couldn't believe what he was reading.

Oh boy.

(...)

 _Name: Stanley Michael Marsh_  
_Level: 6_  
_HP: 115/115_  
_MP: 10/10_  
_Attack: 55_  
_Defense: 85_

(...)

 _Name: Kenneth James McCormick_  
_Level: 7_  
_HP: 120/120_  
_MP: 15/15_  
_Attack: 30_  
_Defense: 55_

(...)

Huh.

Stan and Kenny were both fairly strong for having lost their world only three months ago. "Have you guys been training?" He asked curiously, as realization dawned on Stan. "H-How did you...?" He stuttered as the SCAN visor vanished. Sora gave a slight smile. "You'd be surprised at what I can do," He teased, and Stan's cheeks turned a light pink.

"So, can you?" Sora continued, as the two shifted in place; as if embarrassed by something. "Y-Yeah," Stan murmured as he and Kenny exchanged looks. Might as well show Sora what they could do. The two allowed their soul weapons to appear, and Sora was left staring in shock at what had been summoned.

Stan was holding a round silver-blue shield trimmed in gold. A shield that sported the familiar crest of King Mickey. As for Kenny, he was holding a staff that was roughly two feet in length and shaded the darkest of blacks; what looked like a shimmering blue robe wrapped around the handle and a yellowed witchy-styled hat rested on top.

H-how...?

Somehow, Stan was holding Goofy's _Knight_ shield, and Kenny had somehow gotten his hands on Donald's _Mage_ staff. "W-where," Sora swallowed thickly as his eyes watered, looking the two weapons over with a pained gaze. Stan frowned, seeing the grief flashing in those blue eyes; and felt kinda bad for the brunette. "Where did you get these...?"

Kenny inwardly frowned, his heart fluttering as a sharp pain shot through him; as if mirroring the pain that Sora was no doubt feeling. "Over there," He gestured to the shop that was built right next to the cafe; and Sora recognized it as the shop owned by Donald's nephews. Oh dear, how was he to tell the loved ones of Donald and Goofy about their sacrifice...?

"It took us awhile to earn the cash to buy them," Stan added in, looking down at his shield before allowing it to return to his soul. "Is everything okay?" Kenny asked, his voice soft and gentle as his staff returned to his soul; concerned by Sora's reaction. "I'm fine," Sora mumbled, swiping at his eyes. Then, remembering what the SCAN said about the blond, Sora looked over at him. "Have you been taught any spells yet?" He asked curiously. Kenny blinked, a bit surprised by the question. It would be pretty cool if he got to learn real magic, but no; he had yet to learn. Kenny shook his head as Sora looked thoughtful.

Deciding that Kenny needed a jump start on his own training, Sora reached into his left pocket; really reaching down. Oh wow, he had a subspace pocket! The blond felt giddy as Sora took out a single scroll; who looked it over and nodded. Curiously enough, he handed the scroll over to a curious looking Kenny. "Here," Sora said softly. "It's a basic Fire spell." As Kenny took the scroll, a small flame symbol flashed over it. The scroll then proceeded to dissolve into a deep reddish-gold flame, the ribbon of flames swirled around Kenny's right arm; the fire magicks sinking into his skin. The blond staggered back as a pleasant warmth washed over him.

"Now, are you guys gonna help me, or what?"

.-.-.-.  
**Meanwhile**

Max rubbed at his eyes, sniffling as his heart swelled with guilt; feeling bad about his actions as he slowly calmed down. He knew that Rei hadn't meant to be so callous with his words, but the thought of loosing his family really hurt. In his haste to escape, Max had rounded a corner, bypassing a shop as he raced up a set of stairs; absentmindedly noting a grand door with a sign reading _Second District_ above it, before opening it and darting through. Unfortunately, he never noticed the yellow-gold eyes that was watching from the shadows. Blinking rapidly, the owner seemingly vanished; as if satisfied. 

A soft, cackle of a laugh aroused Max from his distressing thoughts, and he felt a chill go down his spine. The blond found himself rubbing at his bare arms, blue eyes dimming as he looked around with weariness. Something wasn't right, it was like he was being watched by someone or something.

Just then, a man, who had been running by, suddenly tripped over his own two feet. The man was rather pale and clammy, looking as if the hounds of Hades was chasing him. To Max's eternal confusion (not to mention fear), when the man suddenly turned over; his eyes wide with genuine terror, one hand stretched out as if to stop something. Then, a crystallized heart rose up from his chest; floating a few feet away. The man suddenly vanished, and the crystallized heart turned into of of those shadow creatures from before. The newly born creature twitched madly, as its hungry yellow gaze met Max.

Oh...

The creature was fairly tall, roughly reaching Max's shoulders; the helmet not included. It wore a semi-tight dark blue bodysuit that somewhat flared at the hips; purple stars shone out from the knees, metal bands around the wrists, curled black shoes, and some massive human-like clawed hands that sported blood red nails. It raised a clawed hand, revealing a similar marking on its palm; the same symbol that stood out on its chest, before lunging for the terrified blond. Without warning, it was engulfed by a blaze of red hot flames; dissolving into black mists as the crystal heart was released.

What the - ?

Max looked up, and practically sagged with relief when he saw that Rei was standing protectively by his side; that strange sword of his was pulsing softly as fire embers flickered around him. Curiously enough, he saw a fellow blond holding a staff of some kind, and a ravenette was holding a shield; both looking surprised by Rei's actions. "Will I be able to do something like that?" The blond asked curiously.

Rei smirked as he pointed the sword at another Shadow. **"Firaga!"** He called, eyes gleeful as several Shadows were engulfed by a somewhat large ball of boiling flames. The crystal hearts immediately vanished int the skies. Rei lowered his sword, as if pleased. "Eventually," He conceded. "Get ready!" The ravenette warned, tensing as several more Shadows and three Soldiers, rose up around them. Sora was thoughtful as he looked from the cluster of Heartless to Stan and Kenny, before deciding something. "I want to see how you two handle them," He said flatly, much to Max's shock. "Are you crazy?!" He cried. "They can't take those things on!" Max protested weakly. Rei shook his head, allowing his Keyblade to disperse. He calmly took a step back, and Max realized with fear, that he meant his words. Rei was not cruel like this, that Vanitas person wasn't trying to take over again...was he?

No...

Rei's eyes remained their bright blue, the pupils slits as he focused on the two with intensity; as if expecting something great from them. Stan grunted as the Soldier clawed at his shield, before he was able to kick it back. Kenny frowned as he looked down at his staff, wishing that he had his bow; but nope, this staff was what kept appearing. He looked back to the approaching Shadows, before he felt the staff heat up in his hands; heat coursing through him as flames flickered around his hand. Hold on, was it possible that...?

 **"Fire!"** Kenny called out, the spell instinctively coming to his lips. At the same time, the Shadows burst into flames; their heart crystals flying into the air. Kenny gaped as he realized what had just happened. Did he honestly just use real magic to fight?! A slow smile crossed his lips, feeling giddy of all a sudden.

"Now that was cool," He breathed. "A little help here, Kenny!" Stan snapped as he bashed a Soldier's head; watching as it dissolved into mist. Kenny flushed, feeling sheepish as he flicked the staff again; sending out another burst of flames, taking out two more Soldiers. The duo worked together until all but one Soldier, remained.

The lone Soldier huffed as it got to its feet; glaring at them. Before they could react, it disappeared in a flicker of dark energy. As his staff vanished, Kenny was struck by a sudden wave of exhaustion. "Oh," Kenny felt faint as he fell to his knees with a gasp. Stan, whose shield had also dispersed, was a bit better off; but not by much. Rei hummed softly, rubbing his chin as he looked thoughtful. "Not bad for a couple of rookies," He mused. Max shot him a dirty look as he helped Kenny to his feet, having noted the blond's name down. Well, it was going to be a bit tricky with knowing two people having the same name. Thankfully, _their_ Kenny could just go by his nickname.

Max was really worried about their friends, especially...he shook his head, cheeks a noticeable shade of pink. Rei looked over at him with amusement, as if knowing what he was thinking about. "Come on," Rei said softly, noting their exhaustion. "I don't have any potions on hand." He looked over to the door, and sighed. "Hopefully Cid has some extras." Hooking an arm around Kenny's shoulder, Stan carefully helped the sleepy boy to his feet; making sure he was steady. It was confusing for them, as they had not met someone like Sora before. Which left them wondering.

How did Sora know Cid?


	4. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that Sora learns some unwanted news.

Cid Highwind frowned as he looked over the paperwork that was scattered over the counter. The current reports of the Heartless was alarming to be sure, and more worlds were disappearing daily. Things had been bleak for awhile, but thankfully, two new able fighters had arrived about three months ago. Sure, there was the usual depression break, but with the encouragement of Leon and Yuffie; the duo snapped out of it. Hearing the door ring as it opened up, Cid hid the reports; assuming that it was a customer. Looking up, he was surprised to see a drained looking Stan and Kenny stumbling in. Behind them, came two more boys; one who looked to be around the duo's age, the other a few years younger.

Stan helped Kenny over to the bench; looking his friend over carefully. "What happened to you two?" Cid questioned; noting the paleness to the little blond, though Kenny's cheeks held a slight flush. His attention was then drawn to the beautiful brunette, who had snorted softly. "He wasn't used to using mana," The brunette gestured to a sheepish looking Kenny. "So, he ended up using almost all of it." Cid looked over at the blond, raising an eyebrow. "Is this true, kid?" Stan flushed, but nodded as he looked down.

Cid sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. "You'll need an Elixir and a Potion," He muttered as he leaned down and pulled out two small vials; one a pale blue and the other a bright green. "Here," Cid handed it over to Stan. "Make sure he drinks them completely," Cid warned. Despite things, he knew just how difficult kids could be when it came to medicine. As if realizing something, the brunette walked up to him. "You have anymore Elixirs and Hi-Potions?" He asked. Cid looked amused, before smirking. "Yeah, I got some available," He mused. "How much ya need?"

While the two negotiated a deal, Max wandered over to where the two were resting; curious about them. "So, what's your home like?" Stan and Kenny exchanged looks, as if having a silent discussion among each other. "It's...different," Stan said with a wince, as if recalling something unpleasant. Max tilted his head, a bit confused. "What do you mean by that?" He asked curiously.

"Let's just say that it can get weird real fast," Kenny muttered. "But - " Max was cut off by Stan's look, and flinched; understanding that he was treading on thin ice right now. "What are you saying, Cid?" Rei/Sora's voice had broken the awkward air, and they looked over, only to see that Rei/Sora had taken a step back; as if hurt by something.

"Don't know what to tell ya," Cid said with a shake of the head. "Those two boys were the only ones to have shown up." Those icy blue eyes looked over to where Stan and Kenny were, frowning. Breathing deeply, Sora closed his eyes as if in great pain; a single, pearly tear fell from his left eye. Clenching his fists, the teen backed away, turned and bolted; surprising them with his speed.

"What the hell was that about?" Stan asked, startled by the boy's reaction. Cid scratched his head, confused; if not concerned. "I have no idea," He murmured, catching their attention. "You don't know?" Stan demanded. "What the hell do you mean that, you don't know?!" Cid winced at the furious voice, his eyes remained locked on the still swinging door. Kenny's hand absentmindedly went for the ruby around his neck, his eyes dimmed as his heart ached from an unknown pain. He could tell, just from the last hour alone, that Sora was not the type to react like this. So, what in the three realms happened between Sora and Cid? Max, on the other hand, was in one word, _pissed_.

Oh, he wasn't blind. Max had seen the tears in Rei's eyes as he ran by; and was downright furious. Cid, however, was still reeling from the earlier conversation. The kid sure acted like they had known each other, despite the fact that Stan and Kenny had been the only arrivals in months. And with the kid's exotic looks, you would think that Cid would remember someone like him. 

Wait - those eyes...  
...hadn't he seen those eyes before...?

"Hana..." Cid breathed, his eyes wide as realization dawned on him; one hand against his mouth in shocked disbelief. Kenny looked up sharply, his hearing; which had been increasing lately, had picked up on the horrified whisper. "Hana?" He repeated, tilting his head in a cute, cat-like manner. "Whose Hana?" Cid stopped, his hand lowering as he turned a light pink; realizing that maybe, just maybe, he hadn't been as quiet as he had originally assumed. "Hana Everlily," Cid murmured with a heavy sigh, shaking his head. "She was one of a kind, she was." He smiled softly, almost fondly as he thought back to what was before. To a time where life had been simple, a peaceful era where one didn't have to worry about surviving the impossible.

Was it really only twelve years...?

As if realizing something, Cid looked over to Max with an urgent look to his now stern eyes. "Kid," He called as Max bristled, eyeing him wearily. "You know anything about your friend?" Max blinked owlishly, a bit surprised by the oddball question. "His parents, maybe?" Cid tried, his voice weak and pleading as realization dawned on Max.

"I, um," Max stuttered, scratching his cheek as if embarrassed. "I-I don't know," He mumbled. "Lee said that Rei didn't remember much of his past," The blond continued, catching their attention. "And Wakka said that this wasn't the first time, either." Stan and Kenny exchanged surprised looks as Cid let out a soft curse.

Damn.

.-.-.-.

**_This can't be real..._ **

His heart fluctuating weakly, Sora had been left reeling from the ominous words of one Cid Highwind. Unable to handle such devastating news, Sora had backed up before running out; leaving the shop behind. The shadowy abyss of his still fractured memories threatened to drag him down, and with eyes dim and his heart closed off; Sora failed to heed Max's voice crying for him to come back.

All Sora knew, was that he had to escape; get as far away from the perceived threat as possible. Sure Cid could be a real hard ass; especially when it came to the subject of Gummi Ships, but you would think after two years of dealing with the Heartless, that they were at least allies. Only, nope. Cid showed no recollection of ever having met Sora. In his haste to get away, Sora had unconsciously followed the path to the Second District; slowly coming to a halt before the railing that overlooked the lower level fountain. Breathing noisily, Sora rubbed at his eyes, sniffling as he felt the hot tears prickling. Gods, was he really being that much of a baby over this...?

_Heh, heh, heh..._

Sora tensed, his ears twitching as the soft cackle caressed the breeze that swept by. His arms slowly fell to the side, closing his eyes as his brows furrowed; a snarl gracing his face. The markings, which had begun to fade, was returning with a vengeance. "I _so_ don't have time for this," He growled, stressing his words as his hands literally lit themselves on fire.

.-.-.-.

Another world...

Kenny leaned back in his seat, amazed by what he had just learned. Upon awakening in this eerie hotel with Tyson and Kai; the islanders were talking with a pretty lady, but that had been nothing compared to what Miss Aerith had explained. The idea of there being other worlds, besides their own, had never crossed anyone's minds. However, despite this magical event, Tyson wasn't handling the news very well. And to be honest, Kenny couldn't blame him; especially after what Miss Aerith said was the fate of all who was lost to the darkness. Doomed to wander the multi-verse as a freaking Shadow; forever hungry for the living. He shuddered at the deadly fate, glad that it had yet to fall on them.

Miss Aerith was a lovely lady in her early twenties with long brown hair done up in an intricate braid, a sweet face and kind emerald green eyes. She wore a thin strapped, soft pink dress, a blue sash tied around her waist, brown hiking boots and a dark pink bow woven into her braid; similar to how Mariah wore hers.

It was strange.

When Miss Aerith explained about the darkness and the Heartless, Kenny spotted that none of the islanders were surprised by the news. Wait, hadn't there been murmurs among them about how they were from a different world? Was it possible that they too, had lost their home to the darkness? Oh, Kenny was dying to find out, but wisely kept quiet.

For now, anyway.

"Question," Kenny finally spoke up as Tyson sulked in a corner, the islanders watching everyone and everything carefully. "What about our friends?" Aerith was silent for awhile, before finally speaking. "If their hearts are strong," She said slowly. "Then, I'm sure that they'll make their way to you." That was another thing that was bothering Kenny; the heart. A heart wasn't exactly what he would call a weapon. It was an organ, and not exactly a strong one, either. Hm, he needed more information before he could come up with a possible plan. How could he go about learning more of the 'heart'?

Without warning, a fearsome howl ripped through the air; causing everyone to jump. Alarmed by this, Selphie decided to risk it and hurried out the nearest door; before turning her head to the right. To her absolute disbelief, she saw Sora staring down several Shadows and Soldiers; purple lightning cackling around him.

Wait...

_Purple_ lightning?!

Oh hells bells.

.-.-.-.

His heart racing as his vision blurred slightly, anger brewed in his soul as numerous Shadows and Soldiers rose up around him. A poisonous yellow was beginning to bleed into Sora's blue eyes, his pupils slowly but surely, becoming more reptilian in shape; canines were lengthening into fangs as he scowled deeply. In an unconscious move, Sora activated one of the spheres; purple lightning cackling around him. At the same time, dark clouds that shielded Traverse Town, suddenly parted for the first time; revealing the full moon. A fearsome howl ripped through the air, as a shadowy figure could be seen jumping from an unnaturally high ledge, landing before the agitated Heartless with liquid grace.

Sora stood there, having activated the Berserker Sphere. His once soft tan skin was now painted a bloody red with jagged black stripes marring his arms and legs. Dark red and shimmering silver armor decorated his shoulders and acting as a horned helmet, however, silky inky blue-black fur lined his arms and legs as his hands and feet ended in what looked like tiger paws. And even a single silver line went across the bridge of his nose. Brightly golden eyes glowed softly, as Sora glared the Heartless down. The Shadows were twitching madly as the Soldiers hesitated, as if sensing something different about Sora. The light of his heart still shone softly, but now, there was a cloud of darkness slowly wrapping around the tantalizing light.

Too bad that Sora wasn't in the mood.

Growling softly, Sora lunged for a nearby Soldier; his claws easily ripping it into nothingness. This happened two more times, a Shadow and another Soldier; fell to Sora's claws. And as the heart crystals slowly rose up, Sora was struck by a feeling that he hadn't been expecting; a faint hunger curled about his belly. Though, one Soldier managed to get a lucky hit; its clawed hand slicing into Sora's unprotected left side.

"Sora!"


	5. Temptations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew the darkness could be so gentle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link that I've been using for the Al-Bhed translations:
> 
> https://lingojam.com/AlBhedTranslator

"Sora!"

Selphie felt her heart stop as the Soldier's claws ripped through his unprotected left side; slicing through tender flesh. Sora jerked back, as if in pain, the sphere's influence melting away as a hand shakily covered his wound; bright red seeping from between his fingers, glaring at the Soldier with blazing yellow eyes.

Wait -  
_Yellow_ eyes?!

The moment the islanders saw those bright, glowing eyes; their hearts sank as a chill went down their spine. Oh, this...this wasn't good; for them, anyway. Her eyes narrowing, Selphie was about to lash out, only for _more_ Shadows and Soldiers to rise up; but this time, the new cluster was aiming straight for _them_. 

Shit.

(...)

_Sora..._

The faint whisper of his name, caught Sora's attention; whose head snapped up in shock. Alright, he must have been more tired, or was loosing a bit more blood that originally assumed as he could have sworn he heard someone calling his name. Which alone, should have been impossible. As he had left Stan, Kenny and Max back at Cid's shop. Of course, he had heard Selphie crying for him; as he had seen the islander trio running down the path from the hotel, desperate to reach him. He just wished that he hadn't gotten distracted, silently cursing the Soldier for its lucky swipe; which stung, by the way.

_Sora..._

The whisper was soft, yet the richness of the tone sent a chill down his spine; his heart fluttering madly. His vision began to blur at the edges, a sweet scent vanilla and cream tickled his nose; a pleasant heat slowly flooding his limbs. Sora staggered back, breathing quickened ever so slightly as a soft pink dusted his cheeks. It was strange. Strange, how he could still hear the faint whispers, and yet...the sounds of all else, seemed to disperse. As if something had been placed over his ears. 

**Drana oui yna.**

That voice...

**_I know that voice..._ **

The voice was strengthening, the rich velvety voice was like silk; caressing his fading thoughts. It was gentle, soothing really and (dare he say it?) loving. He frowned, lips puckering into a pout as the owner chuckled softly, and he crossed his arms as he huffed.

**...don't I?**

Sora tensed, his shoulders bracing for impact; but instead, a strong pair of arms wrapped around his slender waist. The owner was a bit taller than him, and he was pulled flushed against a muscular chest; nuzzling the dazed teen. The owner was clearly male, judging by the hard cock that was pressed against his but; causing Sora's flush to deepen. 

**Rammu, Sora...**

.-.-.-.

"Damnit!" Tidus growled, slicing a Shadow in half as Selphie snapped a Soldier back with her whip. "Where the hell are they even coming from?!" The blond demanded hotly, barely dodging the swipe at his chest; the Shadow's hungry eyes narrowing slightly. "If Miss Aerith's right about these creeps," Selphie said angrily, wrapping her whip around another Shadow. 

"Then our _emotions_ are drawing them in!"

Wakka knocked another Shadow back, his Blitzball bouncing lightly as he juggled it; brown eyes weary. "What da hell is Sora doin'?" He demanded, finally seeing Sora. "He's just standing there..." Tidus was aghast, before his blue eyes widen in realization. "What the hell is _that_?" He sounded incredulous, pointing to what was happening over to Sora.

Selphie followed his gaze, her green eyes widening in shock. There, embracing Sora from behind, looked like one of those Shadows; but it was all off. For one thing, this Shadow was much bigger, about an inch or two bigger than Sora himself. And another, this Shadow looked very much like a human.

Perhaps _too_ much like a human...

.-.-.-.

**Oui lyh rayn sa...**

Sora shivered at the warm breath that tickled his ear. His vision flickered ominously and his head drooped slightly; the odd language translating easily in his cloudy thoughts. Unknown to Sora, a purplish-black liquid was beginning to pool under him; spreading rapidly as the owner tightened their hold over him.

**...lyh oui hud?**

_"Y-Yes..."_ Sora rasped, stuttering a bit as soft lips brushed against his throat; a nip here or there. He could feel himself sinking into the heat that continued to wrap around his heart; his pants growing tighter, wetter. The voice chuckled, and Sora thought he felt something...something he couldn't quite described.

**Kuut.**

Sora gasped, his eyes squeezed shut as sharp teeth sank deeply into the tender flesh of his throat; a hot tongue lapping at the sweet nectar that trickled. The Shadows were quivering, eyes glowing as the mark over Sora's left arm pulsed softly; turning a pale shade of purple.

**S-O-R-A...**

Sora groaned softly, the dull ache that had been forming, slowly melted as a warm fog caressed his hazy thoughts. His eyes fluttered madly, before opening; revealing an eerie purplish tint bleeding into the glazed yellow. From where he had been bitten, the flesh was turning pale; the veins slowly taking on a purplish-blue tint.

**C-B-A-Y-G S-O C-U-H...**

_"F-Fryd...?"_ Sora's voice was shaky, slipping into the native language; shaking his head as he did so. He relaxed as the owner nuzzled him lovingly, nipping his soft flesh; earning a sigh in return and a tilt of the head. He felt so warm now, the fog curling around him; dragging his very essence into the carnal world of lust.

**S-O P-A-Y-I-D-E-V-I-M L-R-E-M-T**

Sora blinked owlishly, a bit surprised. Beautiful? He inwardly frowned, trying to recall a time when anyone had called him with such affection; but alas, he could not. No one had called him beautiful, and somewhere deep in his cloudy thoughts; he sort of liked it.

_"Oui lyh vaam ed..."_ The owner, no; his _syda_ , breathed. Sora was panting, his cheeks flushed deeply; his pants uncomfortably tight, a slick wet fluid coating him as he shivered. Heat pooled in his belly, as his heart ached terribly; a dull ache brewing in his fangs. _"...lyh'd oui?"_ Then, without warning, his _syda_ turned him around just enough to capture his lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

What the hell - ?

Sora moaned, easily yielding to his syda. He felt those arms wrapping around him, bringing him flushed against his _syda'_. His _syda_ growled, a lustful sound that sent shivers down Sora's spine; a hot tongue mapping out every inch of the delectable cavern. Finally, his _syda_ broke the kiss; a shimming purplish-black slimy strand still connecting. It was at this time, that Sora finally got a good look at his _syda_.

Sora flushed, feeling his cock twitch with anticipation; and could you blame him? His _syda_ was gorgeous! The being that stood before him seemed to have been carved from the darkest of marble; and perfected to the last little detail. How the hell was he lucky to have someone so perfect?

His _syda_ was taller than him by a good inch or two, a swimmer's build with elegant (aristocratic, really) features, and rich dark skin. Looking his _syda_ over with appreciation, Sora admire that toned chest, down to the purplish nipples and their aching cock; swollen and dripping with need. Sora's cheeks flushed deeply, licking his lips, his thighs quivering so invitingly that his _syda_ chuckled.

_"O-oac..."_ Sora whimpered, his heart pounding. His _syda_ smirked as they gently drew the boy into their grasp; one clawed hand tugging at his belt. Sora groaned, his hands finding themselves onto the being's chest. He shivered as his belt gave way, and his pants were lowered just enough where his weeping cock was straining against his very soaked underwear. _"Banvald,"_ They cooed, lowering his underwear, exposing his dripping shaft; one clawed nail now rubbing at his swollen, wet entrance. Sora drew in a sharp breathe from the sudden sensation of having something inside of him; an unknown, but not unwelcoming feeling. He looked up with a pleading gaze, as his _syda_ dug their finger in even deeper. 

_"B-bmayca..."_ He begged so prettily. His _syda_ hummed softly; the sweet scent of vanilla and cream growing stronger as Sora buried his head in their chest. _"E-E haat..."_ Sora gasped as something incredibly thick and hot began to rub at his wet hole. 

_"...haat ed..."_

Sora moaned as his _syda_ entered him inch, by torturous inch. _"Oac..."_ He hissed as his _syda_ fully sheathed themselves deep in his quivering body. This felt heavenly, to have his _syda_ so deep inside of him; Sora wanted this. His fingers tingled, and as he leaned in; breathing in the scent of his _syda_ (apples and cinnamon), a dark purplish tint began to flood his nails.

_"Oui tuh'd ghuf ruf fa'ja muhkat vun drec,"_ His _syda_ breathed; capturing his lips once more. Sora leaned in, his lips parting as his _syda_ kissed him. The being's thick tongue darted in; mapping his mouth out as they started to thrust. All around them, the Shadows hissed as they danced; easily moving between the duo as the islanders struggled to reach their friend.

(...)

Wakka paled when he saw the Shadow was beginning to _merge_ with Sora. Somehow, he knew, that if they didn't get to Sora; they would loose him for good. He started pushing his way through; slamming his Blitzball down if a Shadow got to close. But, it would appear that it wasn't enough.

They were going to lose.  
And lose big.

.-.-.-.

Sora was breathy as his _syda_ paused; letting him go for a moment. Sora's lips were swollen, a purplish fluid coating them as he panted softly; looking quite the sight. His heat was affecting his mind, and even sweeping over him as his body slowly buckled under the tantalizing aura of darkness.

...eh?

Blinking, Sora turned hollowed purple eyes as a small Shadow slithered up to them; holding out something that had just caught the brunette's attention. There, hovering above the Shadow's claws, was a glowing crystallized heart. The heart pulsed softly, the deep red mesmerizing as Sora found that he could not look away; and his mouth watered.

He was so hungry...

His _syda_ smiled, carefully taking the crystal from the Shadow; who promptly joined its brethren. Eyes alit, his _syda_ held the alluring crystal out to him; Sora's belly rumbling with hunger. _"Rana huf,"_ They cooed as Sora inched a bit closer; his purple eyes remained locked on the heart.

Wait...

**_Some-something's not right..._ **

Sora shook his head, feeling dizzy as hunger gnawed at him. _"E-E..."_ He murmured, confused by his raging emotions. His _syda_ frowned, before wrapping their free arm around his waist, drawing him close. _"Ricr,"_ They soothed as Sora felt strangely weak. _"Oui'na rihkno,"_ They continued, gently holding the heart up to Sora once more.

The sweet scent of apples and cinnamon was overriding his senses, and Sora's belly rumbled. A visible milky sheen was forming over his luminous eyes as his mouth watered. He lifted his head, meeting those dark, lustful eyes of his equally hungry _syda_ ; his lips parting ever so slightly.

Perfect.

His _syda_ smiled sweetly, their gaze softening as the crystal was pressed to Sora's lips. Surprisingly enough, it tasted faintly of rock candy; the sugary sweetness flooding his mouth as he hesitantly took the first bite. A dark red liquid trickled from the corner of his lips; eyes blank as the shadows seemed to embrace him further.

"SORA!"

W-Wha...?

**.../Oui lyhhud aclyba sa/...**  
**.../so cuh/...**


	6. "Heed My Warnings."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something new is brewing. But, is it a good thing...
> 
> ...or a bad thing?

**_Where..._ **

_A soft moan escaped plump lips as the owner groaned, slowly arousing from a deep sleep. They were curled into a partial fetal position, breathing softly as they drifted between the dreams and reality. The sensation of long fingers running through their thick hair, chased away the dreams; sending a pleasant shiver over their senses._

**_...where am I...?_ **

_The sounds of gentle humming, and the running of fingers through their hair, left them practically a puddle of goo. It felt good, perhaps a little too good; as the lure of Morpheus' Realm beckoned them once more. They leaned into the gentle touch, a low rumble of pleasure brewing from their chest; shivering as a soft, throaty chuckle greeted them._

"Lusa huf," _The voice was rich, the silky tone caressing._ "Desa du fyga ib so bnaleuic lremt," _The owner cooed, cradling them. Leaning in, breathing softly, their eyes fluttered; before slowly opening. Their eyes were a shimmering shade of amethyst; purple irises that stood out against an inky sclera. Pulling away, they blinked owlishly; before their gaze lowered in submission. The being hummed softly, inspecting the child carefully; looking rather pleased by the sight. Yes, this would do quite nicely._

_The child appeared to be in their mid to late teens, looking to be smaller than average; although, they were quite nude. Inky blue-black locks fell around a sweet, heart-shaped face in thick curls, skin white as snow, purple-tinged lips, and large, jewel-toned purple lips. Their ears were longer than normal, growing more narrowed; twitching ever so slightly. Eerie purple markings were beginning to form intricate seals over their left side; steadily growing. Their nails were longer, more claw-like as it looked like ink was dripping from them; dark purplish-black lines wrapping around their slender wrists. A further inspection revealed inky nipples and a rather impressive looking cock; nestled among their inky curls, snuggled between slender legs. Breathing deeply, the being purred as a sweetened scent of apples and cinnamon; came from their precious child._

"So payidevim lremt," _They breathed, reaching out to their child; caressing the little one's cheek. The child leaned in, their purple eyes meeting the being; and they drank in the sight of the one who stood before them. The being was positively gorgeous, the child decided; but who were they?_

_The being appeared to be a man in his late teens to early twenties; tall and with a swimmer's build. Wavy, inky blue-black locks framed an elegant face, sharp chiseled features and impossibly dark eyes; all accented by his caramel tanned skin. Inky nipples stood out against his tanned skin, his cock standing at attention; dripping with need._

__

__

"E...E ghuf oui..." _The child rasped, startled by the huskiness of their voice; a spark of familiarity growing. One small, clawed hand rubbed their throat, frowning as their brows furrowed. The being chuckled, gently cupping their chin; lifting their head._ "Oac," _They confirmed._ "Tu oui ghuf fro?"

"Oui..." _The child squinted, the familiarity was growing stronger; nagging at their hazy thoughts. That this person was safe, someone who would never harm them; someone who would cherish and love them._ "...ouin..." _They shook their head, reaching to their aching temples; wincing from the sudden burst of pain._

"So cuh."

_The pain was beginning to melt away, warmth washing over them as heat pooled in their belly. They looked up tearfully, their eyes shimmering as faint images began to return. Oh, how could they have forgotten about their Papa? Papa who loved and cherished them; Papa who had been longing for their return._ "Byby..." _They whispered, placing a hand over their heart; which was fluttering._ "Oui'na byby," _Their voice was strengthening, becoming firmer as Papa gave the barest of nods; his dark eyes looking the child over carefully._

"E-E tuh'd ihtancdyht," _They stammered, a faint trickle of fear racing through their mind._ "R-ruf luimt E vunkad ypuid oui, byby?" _They whimpered. Papa sighed, before drawing the distressed child into his arms; cooing softly as he ran his fingers through the child's locks. The child nuzzled Papa, breathing in the man's scent of apples and cinnamon; purring as they slowly calmed down._

"Ed'c ymnekrd huf," _Papa soothed as the child sniffed._ "Oui'na cyva," _The child nodded, rubbing at their eyes as Papa hummed softly. Suddenly, Papa embraced them, settling the child in his lap; before a sweet moan escaped soft, lips. The child moaned, cheeks dusted with a heavy blush, as they felt Papa's aching cock rubbing against their slicked, wet hole._ "Byby..." _They moaned, arching as Papa chuckled, nuzzling them lovingly as he began to enter their sinful body._ "E tet cyo dryd oui fana cyva," _Papa said lightly as he sheathed himself inside of the child; who was quivering in his lap._

_"Yht ruf tuac so pypo vaam?"_

__

__

_Unable to speak, the child could only moan; their head moving back and forth weakly. There was a visible bulge in their belly, as Papa settled them, their aching cock dripping with need; nipples darkening as pleasure override their senses. To be honest, they felt damn good; having Papa buried inside of them, the sensation of completion._

_It was amazing._

"Vaamc...kuut..." _They breathed, senses finally coming back from the sudden high. Papa chuckled, his hot breath sending shivers down their spine; the gentle nips earning soft sighs and mewls. They whimpered softly as Papa began to move his hips, slowly thrusting into the sinful body. Little bolts of pleasure went up-and-down their spine, heat pooling in their belly as their dick twitched with anticipation._

"Byby..." _They moaned, practically melding against the man; whose thrusts only grew in strength._ "...byby...E-E haat..." _They gasped as Papa struck a particularly sweet spot; deep within their very body._ "...haat byby..." _They groaned as Papa kept hitting that sweet spot over and over, their mind threatening to shatter under the delicious force each blow brought out._

"Syga sa ouinc byby!"

_Papa grinned savagely at the broken cry._ "Yc oui fecr, so meddma Eclipse," _Papa hissed, the dark promise caressing the child's shattered thoughts. The child moaned, the new name settling in their mind; locking it into their soul. The thrusts increased in intensity as shadowy wisps curled around them. One wisp latched onto Eclipse' cock; slithering into the dripping slit, settling inside the hard shaft (keeping them nice and hard). Then, a thicker, almost tube-like, wisp gently slipped past their lips; before sinking down their throat, throbbing gently._

_As this was happening, a thick fluid was steadily flowing down the wispy tendrils; flooding Eclipse' mouth with something that could never truly be described. At the same time, Papa's cock knotted, swelling gently; before flooding Eclipse' belly with his warm cum. Eclipse gave a muffled cry as they too, came without warning._

_Papa growled, his cock still pumping as Eclipse collapsed in his lap; purple eyes glassy as the now dripping wispy tendrils withdrew with a soft slurp. Eclipse was panting, their lips swollen and coated with a vicious purple fluid; they leaned into Papa with a soft moan. Their belly began to swell, as Papa's cum flooded them._

_Eclipse blinked sleepily, as Papa rubbed their swelling belly._ "Eclipse, so lremt," _Papa's soft voice broke through the haze._ "Oui sicd knuf cdnuhkan, pypo," _He told the sleepy child, still rubbing that swollen belly._

_Stronger?_

.-.-.-.

Grow stronger, little Eclipse.

And who knows, my dear child. Perhaps on your journey, you'll find your true family?

_Come home soon._


	7. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what exactly happened after the whole Shadow incident?
> 
> Well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapters have been updated, so you might want to check them out first.

"SORA!"

The islanders couldn't believe what was happening. The mutated Shadow was sinking into Sora; as if becoming a part of him. And what on earth was that thing feeding him, anyway? Whatever it was, the object in question was a shiny red, but they were unable to make it out; as the two were too far away.

Suddenly, a ball of pure red flames shot from nowhere; striking the Shadow. The forcible separation looked to be rather painful, the shadowy wisps that had been wrapping around Sora; snapped without warning. The teen staggered back; looking quite ill. He was very pale, skin cold and clammy; cheeks dusted heavily with red and his eyes glassy like stone. Thankfully, Sora was caught before he could collapse. The one who caught him, was a rather handsome man in his late twenties; holding an unusual looking sword in his free hand. Just then, a large ninja star was thrown; which spun through the air, slicing through the remaining Heartless, dispersing them like nothing. 

"How's he doing, Leon?" A girlish voice asked softly, as a young woman in her late teens; emerged from the shadows. She swiftly caught the star; reattaching it to a holster on her back, and turned her attention on her companion. Her impossibly dark eyes looking Sora over with great concern.

The man, Leon, grunted as his sword dispersed; and he adjusted his hold as his brown eyes scanned his precious cargo carefully. It wasn't looking good for them. The brunette, who had finally passed out, was limp as he sagged against Leon; his head brushing against the man's chest. His breathing was, while slow, a little too heavy; as if there was something going on within him. The girl approached them, placing a hand against the brunette's forehead, before hastily withdrawing her hand. The heat coming off of him was immense, and teetering on a dangerous level. "Merlin won't be back for at least a week," She murmured, caressing her tender hand; which now itched from the intense heat. Leon hummed softly, before gently lifting the teen into his arms; cradling him. 

"We'll need Aerith, then," Leon looked over to the islanders, who were left staring in shock. As if realizing something, his eyes met the dark ones of his companion. "Where are Stan and Kenny?" He asked curiously as she tapped her chin in thought, one hand on her hips. "I think I saw them heading into Cid's shop," She mused thoughtfully. "Well need them as well." At the soft murmur, she looked up sharply; as if surprised by the admission. Leon looked back down at his cargo with the barest of frowns; noting the mask of pain that the kid bore. "Something tells me that they might be able to help." The girl was thoughtful, looking back to the confused islanders before making her decision.

"You three," She called out to them; watching as they straightened up, their weapons dispersing. "Go warn Aerith that she's about to have a patient." The girl nodded, before she was turning heels and running back to the hotel; hopefully, Aerith was still there. Sighing, she looked back to the brunette with a thoughtful frown.

"I just hope we're not too late."

(...)

Easily reaching the hotel in a matter of minutes, Selphie found Aerith with the Bladebreakers and hastily explained what was happening. The Beybladers were alarmed by the sudden news, and Aerith was moving as she shooed the boys out from the Red Room; telling Selphie that this was the room to get Sora settled in.

Thankfully, it didn't take the ninja long to track down Max; who was with Sora's newest...companions, to say the least. Max was very pale as he shakily entered the hotel; but was relieved to see his fellow teammates. Behind him was a blond and a ravenette; both male and they hurried after the ninja, not even bothering with the islanders or the Bladebreakers.

Hm.

Who were those two?

.-.-.-.  
 **Earlier**

Max took a step back, knowing that he had been treading on thin ice; eyes dim as he pondered over their curious words. Stan knelt down to Kenny, making sure the blond took the vials contents; mentally noting the names. When this was over, he was making damn sure that they kept a steady supply on hand; knowing just how much of a klutz his friend was.

Popping the cork off, Kenny wrinkled his nose as the smell of the contents greeted him. The vial had a slight sour smell to it, similar to the sourness of just spoiling milk. Pinching his nose shut, Kenny hastily swallowed the contents; surprised by the sudden flavor of green apples. Huh, that was definitely...different. Almost immediately, the aches that had been plaguing him for years, were beginning to fade. The minor cuts and burns that were visible among his thin hands, they too, were slowly fading as new skin grew over the burns. Wow, that was some stuff.

Raising an eyebrow, Stan looked at the now empty vial with an impressed gaze. That vial was sure potent; much better than the junk their parents fed them over the years. However, something in Stan told him that there was a chance that he would not like whatever was within the miraculous medicine. 

Now, for the second one.

Kenny eyed the new vial wearily; noting the brighter tones to it, and felt his stomach curl in unease. Swallowing thickly, his blue eyes harden and he held out his hand. "Let's get this over with," He muttered; itching to find the distressed brunette. 

Oh.

Popping the cork open, the sweet scent of blueberries greeted the blond. Knowing that Sora was out there, with who knows what following him; Kenny swallowed the contents down in one go. Only to feel bile rise up as his stomach lurched with nausea. Oh, that was a big mistake; it was the opposite for this one. A sweet scent, but a sour taste. Stan grimaced, taking the empty vial from Kenny's shaking hands; sympathetic to the little blond's plight. Max saw his reaction, and instinctively flinched back; as if expecting him to throw up. Wait, Kenny didn't look _that_ bad, did he?

Apparently so.

Breathing slowly, Kenny placed a hand on his stomach, as if to calm it down. As the Elixir slowly kicked in, Kenny's energy was beginning to return. Well, enough where he wouldn't pass out, at any rate. But, with the nausea mixing in, it was a bit harder to keep his nerves calm.

Suddenly...

_PAIN_

Pupils dilating in shock, Kenny's arms shakily fell to his side; as a sudden and sharp pain struck him. The pain...it felt like an ominous storm was brewing within his mind; with lightning striking his temples. Then, an iciness was trickling down his spine; flooding his limbs with a cold so harsh that it felt like it was sinking into his bones.

What the hell - ?

_...Rammu, Sora..._

As if realizing that something was wrong, Stan turned sharply to Kenny; his eyes scanning the blond over before widening. He knelt down, his hands gripping the blond's arms as he met Kenny's now empty blue eyes with fear. "Kenny?" He asked gently. "Kenny, what's wrong?" Stan felt his heart break as pearly white tears began to well up in those beautiful eyes.

Wait -

_Tears_?

_...oui lyh rayn sa...lyh oui hud..._

The iciness was slowly melting as a pleasant heat washing over him; settling in his belly as he swallowed thickly. His vision flickered ominously, darkness bleeding at the edges; making it much harder for him to see. Barely hearing Stan's frantic voice, Kenny groaned softly, his head hung lowly as heat licked at his senses; soothing his frazzled nerves.

_...kuut..._

"Ssss...Ssssora..." Kenny rasped, coughing as a fog snaked through his mind; curling around his thoughts. "Ssssomething'ssss...wrong..." Stan raised an eyebrow, alarmed when he saw Kenny's metallic blue eyes flash a wicked yellow; before it was gone. Perhaps a trick of the light, then? Wait a minute, what was that about Sora? Max froze, turning wide eyes to his fellow blond. "What was that about Rei?" He asked weakly, feeling his heart pound like mad. Before Stan could press his friend further, the door to the shop suddenly snapped open; and a pretty young woman poked her head in, much to Cid's surprise.

"Oi, you two!" She snapped to Stan; who looked up sharply. "Get your butts to the hotel," Her dark eyes flashed with something that Stan thought was concern, it could be something else; he wasn't sure. "We got a serious case on our hands." Cid looked up, concerned. "The kid?" The girl tilted her head. "Young, lot of hair?" Realization dawned on her, and she gave the barest of nods. "Cid...it's like before," She murmured, causing Cid to pale. "Let me close up," He mumbled. "I'll be there in a bit." She nodded, and kept the door open so that Stan and Kenny could follow. 

Max was hesitant, watching as Stan helped Kenny to his feet, before going up to the girl with worried blue eyes. "What's wrong with Rei?" He asked nervously. "You were saying something about... _before_ ," Max's voice was weak, heart racing like mad; his stomach lurching with unease. She looked at him confused, before her eyes softened.

"You might want to come as well."

.-.-.-.

"What the heck happened?!" Tyson demanded frantically, as the handsome man placed Rei's lifeless body down on a bed that was in the Red Room. He, Kai and Kenny were crowding the entryway; worried sick when they saw just how pale Rei was, as he was brought in. Honestly, he looked like he was mere steps from death itself. 

It was scary, to think about it.

"Poisoned," The man said simply.  
"Your friend was poisoned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I am so sorry for not getting to this for so long. So much has been happening the last couple of months. I mean, the big 3-4, a concert, the holidays and my mom had her cataract surgery last week. Now, she can see better than me! Thankfully, I can get a new pair sometime in the upcoming week. There is one last thing, however, before this ends. Please, _please_ **no** harsh words in the upcoming chapters.


	8. Trouble a Brewin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sora, the islanders and the Bladebreakers in Traverse Town, whatever happened to the others...?
> 
> Well...let's just say, things aren't so easy for 'em.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS, think you guys can figure out whose who in each section...? 
> 
> _(Also, Google-Hindi translated words)_

_"...come on..."_

The faint whisper of a voice was barely able to breach the fog that had sunk into their thoughts. A pleasant heat washed over them, flooding their limbs with warmth; as their bellies grew warm. Unlike the cold steel floors of the stadium; soft, warm sand caressed their skin.

_"...wake up..."_

Was someone there? The voice was unknown, but clearly male in origin. Whoever it was, they sounded quite worried about the sleepy gang. Alas, the sweet temptation of Morpheus' Realm was beckoning them further into the hazy warmth. Although, one could hear the faint sounds of metal on metal from nearby; not to mention a scorch of unnatural heat flying overhead.

_"...hatchhing...?"_

This was...new. The new voice was soft and sweet, with a light, airy tone; feminine, really. However, there was something about the voice that was off; something that was nagging at their fading thoughts. If one listened closely, _very_ closely, you could almost make out a faint hiss mixed in with the odd words.

_"...get back..."_

The male's voice was faint, but nervous; and oh so close. There was a hissy laugh as the feminine voice snickered at their plight. It was quite sudden, but a surprising sweet scent of honey, milk and vanilla interlaced the hazy air. The male let out a low moan, the ground trembling as they fell to their knees; panting heavily.

_"...aap lambe samay ke lie ssssomaionai..."_   
_"...ssssomaionai anamol..."_

What was happening...?

.-.-.-.

Staggering to his feet, a shaky hand reached out; cold flesh meeting stone. Confused, he blinked owlishly; staring blankly at the stone wall. Hold on, he shook his head; wincing as he did so. Oh, that was not a wise move. It felt like someone was taking a jackhammer to his temples; the flesh quickly becoming heated and tender to the touch. Shivering, and feeling quite ill, he managed to stumble out whatever it was that he woke up in.

Oh hells bells.

_Where the fuck am I?_

Instead of the arena of the World Championships, he found himself in a bloody _graveyard_. Numerous graves of various sizes, surrounded him; and this included damn mausoleums. As in the same thing that he had literally stumbled from. It was a bit cool out, but there was a pleasant feel to the crisp air. The air was slowly, but surely, growing warmer as a cool white fog began to snake along the ground. As if sensing something, he looked up with wide eyes; only to see the glowing full moon. Wait...he snapped to attention; seemingly paling at the sight.

A...full moon?!

**_Grrrrr...._ **

He whirled around in horror, eyes wide as he saw a pair of glowing, slitted blue eyes; glaring out from the surrounding shadows. Oh, he knew that growl and was horrified to find his own precious brother; growling with feral eyes.

"Lu - "

**DON'T!**

.-.-.-.

Glowing eyes stared blankly at the five lifeless figures, who were sprawled out along the stone platform. It was...interesting to say the least. It was quite rare for a mortal child to make their way to this land, much less without a vessel to protect themselves. They knelt before one of them, placing their round head on the chest of a child; listening for a heartbeat.

Bingo.

A strange gleam appeared in the owner's eyes, before snapping a long, thin finger as numerous of their own kind; appeared before it. The owner gestured to the five and several twitched madly as they each grabbed the wrist of a mortal child; before sinking into the comforting darkness. One-by-one, the children disappeared, before those who had been there, dispersed once more.

It was as if no one had ever been there.

Time to see what the boss thought of this...

.-.-.-.

_"...is...okay...?"_   
_"...looks...head..."_

Head throbbing like mad, he found himself drifting in-an-out as his body felt like lead. He cringed slightly as a small hand gently turned his head; a low grunt coming from the owner as they stood up. Hm, something was apparently wrong, as a grim voice broke through the haze.

_"...up...need..."_

He let out a soft whimper as a pair of strong arms gently scooped him up; cradling him carefully as they adjusted their hold. He felt the familiarity of cool metal armor, against heated flesh. Wait...was this one of his teammates...? Why couldn't he move or focus on who it was...?

_"...think...Lord..."_

Who...who was that...?

.-.-.-.

Soft, cackles filled the cool evening air as a lone figure could be seen flying amongst the diamond skies. Their once, warm cinnamon brown eyes had gained an eerie purplish-tint; the pupils slowly becoming slits as they searched the land. They longed for something, anything really, to happen; and how they longed to claim the Lost Children for their very own. Shifting onto their back, they looked down at their hands with impish glee. The creamy skin was slowly, but surely, becoming more paler as the days drifted lazily on by. Their nails gaining a purplish-black tint as they lengthened; becoming more claw-like as the sweet, dark energy coursed through their shivering body.

The energy, it felt so warm as it washed over them; flooding their limbs with a pleasant warmth, pooling in their belly. Warm fog was curling around their hazy thoughts; enveloping them in a love so strong, that it touched their darkening heart. They groaned, feeling the heat pulsing through them, panting softly as their pants grew tighter; wetter, really. The need to dominate, to claim was snaking through their hazy, lustful thoughts. To have a Lost Child as theirs in mind, body _and_ soul. Eyes darkening with their growing lust, a newly clawed hand reached down and was rubbing at their swollen cock; which was pulsing with need. 

Why hadn't they approached the Darkness sooner...?

_"...hello..."_

Surprised by the sound of a confused voice, they stopped in mid-stride; hunger gnawing at their senses as they slowly looked down. Tilting their head, they watched as a teenage boy stumbled about; one pale hand brushing against the wall as his semi-glazed, light purple eyes stared blankly. They blinked owlishly, before a wide grin twisted their lips; hungrily looking the teen over, licking their lips. The boy seemed soft and pliant, and those lips...oh, they would get the boy begging for their sweet taste very soon.

How delicious.

.-.-.-.

Hmmm....

He was drifting, trapped somewhere between the dream and reality; his body having felt like lead, despite the heat flooding his limbs. A warm fog was curling around his thoughts; luring him further into the realm of Morpheus. He was about to drift further into the enveloping darkness, when a sharp toed shoe nudged him a little too roughly. A soft whimper escaped his lips, his eyes fluttering; barely able to make out the regal figure that loomed over him. Despite this, he _did_ see the cruel smile they sported; a rather impressive looking gold staff held within their red gloved hands.

Wait...

"Well, well," They spoke with a sharp, yet demanding tone; clearly female in origin. "What do we have here...?" She continued with a sly purr, leaning down; revealing a beautiful face but empty gray eyes. "An intruder, perhaps...?" Her voice seemed to dip between sweet and kind, to deep and powerful.

Uh-oh...

He squirmed, struggling to regain control over his limbs; but the heat had stripped him off all motor function. "Nonetheless," She mused, tapping a sharp clawed nail to her chin. "You may prove to be useful, my dear," She teased. "Get used to living here," The woman cackled with delight as a pair of strong arms reached down and gently picked him up; surprisingly gentle.

"After all..."

"You'll be here for a _long_ time."

.-.-.-.

_Yesssss...._

Yellowish-green eyes were narrowed as they swiftly moved through the jungle; the owner was panting as they ran. Their body felt like it was on fire, but in a good way; the heat coursing through them, sending delicious signals throughout their limbs. Their eyes held the barest of dark tints; limbs stronger and faster, even their claws and teeth looked sharper than ever.

Something nagged at the hunter, something that their body desired; but could not find a thing that would satisfy their growing hunger. An ache was building up in their darkening heart, a need to consume, to dominate and claim, was growing stronger with each passing day. Then, a sweet scent flooded their nose. The hunter stopped, panting heavily as they breathed in a scent of honey, milk and tantalizing fruit. The hunter's mouth was watering, a visible bulge dangling between their strong legs as a new gleam appeared in their eyes; almost grinning with delight.

The hunt was on.

Time to claim their wayward pack.


	9. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hint to the fate of those who were lost, comes out. Max has a fan moment, a purge happens; catching the attention of an unsavory figure. To save Sora's life, a price must be paid; but they may not be able to handle the outcome.
> 
> Oh, and one more thing.
> 
> Sora wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think you guys can figure out the language spoken towards the end...?

Poisoned.

Tyson's blue eyes narrowed slightly as he clenched his fists; head down as he struggled to keep his anger at bay. It would appear that he wasn't the only one who was angry by the dark admissions. From the corner of his eye, Tyson saw Kai, who was leaning against a wall; red eyes darkening slightly as he frowned deeply, brows furrowing slightly. 

The grim news had been rather unpleasant, to say the least.

The moment Rei had been laid down on the bed, Miss Aerith had gotten to work; running a glowing, green hand, over the unconscious boy; frowning deeply as she continued her scan. His symptoms...they were so familiar to her; a faint memory flickering ominously, but that feeling was soon gone as her hand hovered just inches above her heart.

Oh no.

Aerith had always been gifted with magic; to be more specific, _white_ magicks. Her healing magic was second to none on their home world, but, her magic was _nothing_ compared to the Darkness itself. She could still remember, even now, after all of these years; on those poor lost souls. When someone became infected, or poisoned (as it may be), by the Darkness; it would begin a long and torturous decent into madness. The victim's body would slowly change; even their minds would become twisted shades of their former selves. In the end, the victim would become nothing more than a puppet to the Darkness; a slave to its will.

It couldn't be...

_Not again_ , she thought fearfully. Eyes hardening, Aerith reached into the side table drawer by the bed, before pulling out a small knife; much to their shock. It was with great fear, that the others watched as she expertly held the knife, slicing Rei's shirt away; exposing deadly pale flesh. The moment Rei's chest was exposed, the man and young girl let out surprising curses.

Rei was dangerously pale, and yet, there was a heavy red flush; dusting his cheeks as he panted softly. The mark that was burned into his left arm, was still pulsing; having turned a noticeable shade of purple. A further inspection, revealed a small bite mark to the tender flesh between his neck and shoulder; the veins slowly turning a purplish-blue.

Shit.

Wait -

_What's that?_

Aerith perked up, her magic was picking up on something; something that felt an awful lot like a spiritual bond. The magical strands were drifting from Rei and were reaching out for something, or should that be some _one_? But, who was the broken bond trying to latch onto...? Aerith silently followed the strands, which were feebly reaching for young Kenny; the blond who was watching with concern, Stan faithfully by his side.

That's it!

"What happened between the three of you when you guys met?" She asked of the surprised blond, her voice was soft; but urgent. Stan and Kenny blinked owlishly, a bit taken back by the sudden question; exchanging looks as if silently discussing something with one another. Sighing, Stan looked away; rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous manner. "He seemed like a nice guy," Stan murmured, catching the attention of the others. "A bit quiet if not shy," He continued as Kenny snickered softly. Stan gave him a look, and Kenny held up his hands in defense; but there was a soft smile gracing his lips, his eyes bright and twinkling. 

This was actually quite surprising for those who _thought_ they knew Rei/Sora. He could be quiet at times, but _shy_? That was something that was definitely not in the minds of the Beybladers. As for the islanders, Wakka was the only one who was old enough to remember what life was like when Sora originally came to live on the islands, all those years ago...

The orange-haired man could remember the tiny brunette who would trail after Riku like a little puppy. How the tiny boy was quiet and would shy away from anyone who wasn't the silver-haired boy. It had taken Selphie some time until _after_ Kairi's arrival, for her to notice the close bond between the two boys. It was _also_ Selphie who learned of Kairi's true nature.

Brr...

Best to leave that where it should be - the _past_.

"Although," Stan mused, his eyes dimming slightly as he looked thoughtful. "He got real weird after he asked about our training." The man looked up at that, as his companion seemed to perk up; much to the confusion of the others. "Weird?" The girl repeated. "How weird?" Stan hesitated, as if unsure about something.

Well...

"Know how long it took for us to earn the munny for those weapons?" Stan said slowly, his voice sounding a bit weak, and he seemed embarrassed. The girl nodded, looking thoughtful. "Yeah, it took you guys like, what?" She looked to her friends as if confirming something. "Over a month?" Aerith and the man nodded, confirming her words. 

"Yeah, it took you guys well over a month to earn the munny," She mused. "But, those are pretty standard for the shop." Her dark eyes looked upwards slightly, before shaking her head. "I think I overheard one of the boys muttering about their uncle," She continued with a frown. "But that's about it."

Kenny frowned.

"Sora...he got really upset when he saw them," Kenny mumbled, recalling the tears he saw in the brunette's eyes. "A shield and a staff..." The man mused, looking over to where Rei laid on the bed; his breathing faint, but still there.The islanders froze when they heard that, realization dawning on them.

Wait a minute...

A shield _and_ a staff?!

"Paris..." Max breathed, his voice soft as he slowly recalled the Eiffel Tower incident. "Those strange men," He murmured, before turning wide blue eyes on his friends. "They were using a shield and staff!" He gasped as Tyson and Chief froze; only Kai was left confused by the ominous words. "No wonder Rei was upset," Tyson said softly, stunned by the sudden admission as the islanders winced.

"Why were you asking?" Stan asked curiously, looking over at Aerith with curious dark eyes. He, much like Kenny, heard the ominous admission and were concerned about their new friend. He silently made a note to find out as much as possible. Stan wasn't sure why, but somehow, despite only knowing the guy for a couple of hours, Sora had wormed his way into his heart. And well, Stan was protective of those who were _his_.

So was Kenny.

Suddenly, a pained moan came from the bed; catching their attention. Everyone turned, only to see a violent shudder going through Rei; whose face was a twisted mask of pain. To their shock, the marking over his left arm was glowing softly, and it literally began to _move_ ; spreading along the rapidly paling flesh. Even worse, was seeing the purplish-black tint to his nails.

"Well," Mused an elderly, gravel voice.  
"Looks like I got here just in time."

Who - ?

.-.-.-.

Max had been stunned by the sight of the elderly man; who loomed in the doorway. Judging by the confusion on his friends faces, he knew that they had not the same childhood joys like he did. Like many children, Max grew up on the wonder that was Disney; having a fondness for the older, more classical films. And well, who wouldn't want something as fantastical as magic being real?

While concerned about Rei's health, he was inwardly squealing over the fact that he was meeting a Disney character in real life. To his complete amazement, Merlin from the old film The Sword in the Stone; was standing in the doorway! The man looked every bit like his toon self, that Max was fighting the urge to ask for his autograph. With a single glance of the room's occupants, Merlin placed his bag down; his eyes never leaving the sight of the bed's lone occupant. This wasn't good, the Darkness was growing stronger in the child; the light flickering ominously in his soul. Wait - what's this now?

Thanks to his talent of Mage Sight, Merlin saw a faint reddish strand flickering weakly from the youngling. The strand kept reaching feebly for...for...Kenny and Stan? His impossibly dark eyes scanned Rei carefully, looking from the teen to the concerned pair who were watching everything with trained eyes. 

That will do.

.-.-.-.  
 **Elsewhere**

_Another delightful, nightmarish of a day here in the Realm._

_There was a time, that they could remember; when they weren't trapped here in the Realm. A land somewhere between the mortal world and the multi-universe. Oh, how they longed for the old ways; roaming the mortal world as they pleased. To walk among their devout followers, bathing the land in blood; the air sweetened with the cries of the damned._

_But alas, it was not meant to be._

_However, there was one way, for them to return._   
_A mortal child._

_To be more precise,_ their _child._

_Sixteen mortal years ago, their beloved child had been born in the mortal world. The child had been born to filthy mortals, but once they reached the prime age of maturity for their kind; the child's_ true _self would begin to emerge, thus a rebirth that was worthy only of blood. Come to think of it, wasn't that time almost upon them...?_

_Oh..._   
_What's this, now?_

_A purge, hm?_

**Orr'enahh ah foolish.**   
**Wouldn't ymg' athg, ya dear?**

_A cruel smile graced their lips as the faint wisps of magic breached the barrier between realms. While faint, it was strong enough for them to add their own personal touch to the call. They settled back down, eager for the show to begin. Now that a deal had been, albeit unknowingly, their child's rebirth would begin._

**""Ph'lloig r'luhhnythog, price ahnythor ah paid."**

_Now, the real question was; who would be the one to pay? Would it be their very own child...? Or the child's soon-to-be nestmates?_

_Only time would tell..._

.-.-.-.

"Rei...?"


End file.
